Confesiones en el Aula
by marthithazs hyuuga
Summary: solo quiero decir que soy nueva en esto.No culpen a esta parejita de sus acciones XP .Debo confesar que me encanta esta pareja y espero que a los fans de esta pareja les guste esta historia.Espero conocer sus opiniones y ver que tal me a quedado este fic.


**Lectora y escritora: MARTHITHAZS_HYUUGA**

**Diclaimer:****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo le pertenecen al gran creador Masashi Kishimoto de la serie Naruto Shippuden, además solo son usados por mero entretenimiento para financiar todos los gustos que le tengo a esta serie y a sus personajes. :D**

**ADVERTENCIA:****Este pequeño fic contiene escenas de "Lemon", así que si Ud. es menor de edad, absténgase a no leerlo, si lo hace será bajo su responsabilidad ante cualquier tipo de reacción que presente.**

**Significado de "Lemon"**

**Si para entonces aún no sabe el significado del género "Lemon", les diré que se trata de XXX de la cual se caracteriza por ser narrada explícitamente con fuertes detalles en todas las escenas y sucesos que se desarrolle.**

**Confesión en el Aula**

**Los días de entrenamiento se hacían cada vez más intensas en la Mansión Hyuga, pero dentro de esa Mansión vivía junto a su familia una joven tímida de cabellos violáceos con ojos de color perla junto a su hermana de baja estatura con el cabello liso de color castaño; además vivían junto a ellas un joven de casi la misma estatura de la primera chica mencionada anteriormente; tenía el cabello largo y liso que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura de color castaño, con el mismo color de ojos de esa hermosa Kunoichi pero diferentes a la misma vez. Los ojos de él expresan seriedad y frialdad, mientras que en los ojos de la chica expresan ternura y paz que sólo le puede transmitir a los suyos en la Mansión.**

**Durante la época de primavera, Hinata entrenaba día por medio en el dojo de la Mansión con su primo Neji, mientras terminaban de entrenar, Hinata le pregunta tímidamente:**

**N-Neji oniisan,… m-mañana será nuestro p-primer día en el instituto… Otou-san m-me dijo que te dijera que… s-si tú ¿me acompañarías al instituto a conocer el a-aula que nos corresponde? :- El joven con una sarcástica sonrisa que le dedica a su prima por el gran favor que le pidió ella de parte de su tío Hiashi-sama, se aproximó a ella quedando tumbada en la pared; la proximidad de Neji era tan intensa que tenía su cuerpo muy junto a ella que se llegaba a sentir el nerviosismo y el dulce aroma natural de Hinata que lo embriagaba por completo, quedando acorralada entre los brazos de su primo; el joven, por los impulsos que sentía hacia ella se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro susurrándole de manera tentativa al oído diciéndole:**

**Si son ordenes de Hiashi-sama no me queda otra opción más que obedecerle… más aun cuando sé que mi lugar en este clan es únicamente para protegerte, y que no te ocurra nada malo en el camino directo al instituto ya que por los callejones rondan shinobis de otras aldeas que con solo ver a una estudiante caminado sola en esos lugares; más aún cuando no tienen sus cincos sentidos activos se atreverían a hacerle cualquier tipo de ultraje que se les pasara por la cabeza, siento que sea demasiado sincero con esto, pero de alguna u otra forma me preocupo por ti para mantenerte alejada de esos tipos, lo entiendes ¿verdad? **

**S-si Neji oniisan, a-además estoy muy agradecida d-de que te preocupes p-por mí de esta forma:- La joven nunca había sentido el extraño comportamiento de su primo, mientras él se separaba lentamente de ella, se retira del dojo haciéndole una reverencia como agradecimiento por haber entrenado juntos sin que Hiashi; líder del clan, estuviese viéndolos ya que había sido convocado a una reunión con la Godaime para verificar como habían sido los resultados de Neji y Hinata durante su última misión hacia el país del arroz.**

**Hinata sintió a su corazón latir fuerte como un motor, ella sabía que este extraño sentimiento le pasa cuando salía de sus misiones con aquel joven rubio de ojos azules, pero este sentimiento era más fuerte, aun cuando estaba entrenando con un familiar de la rama secundaria, siendo ella perteneciente a la familia principal como futura heredera del clan Hyuga. Hinata se retira del dojo exhausta, pensando en que todo lo que había pasado era por algo; mientras ingresa a su habitación y tomándose una relajada ducha, se retira del baño usando una Yukata celeste que tenía diseños de flores y aves junto a un cerezo, haciendo resaltar la contorneada figura que ella poseía; mientras se recostaba en la cama, pensaba sinceramente en que todo lo que había sentido antes por Naruto era simplemente respeto y admiración, cosas que ella había sentido durante en su niñez, teniendo en cuenta que a Naruto siempre le gustaba a su compañera del equipo 7 a Sakura, siendo también la mejor amiga de Hinata durante todos estos años , dándose cuenta que no debía de hacerse ilusiones por alguien que no estaba a su alcance. Pero su primo… su primo era sumamente frío y calculador al igual que el padre de Hinata antes de que el solucionara sus problemas con la familia principal, pero ahora… ahora su carácter y su personalidad habían cambiado por completo, sorprendiendo también a algunos miembros de la familia principal; no solo porque había recapacitado tras la derrota de la batalla que tenía con Naruto durante los exámenes de chunnin, sino porque él se ha vuelto más servicial y reservado que antes en la mansión, y aún más cuando ella se da cuenta de que siente algo por su primo, y su primo sienta lo mismo por ella; algo si es seguro también de que ambos sientan algo más que un simple amor fraternal, es un cariño que solamente es palpable entre ellos sin que los demás miembros de la familia se den cuenta del extraño comportamiento que hay entre los primogénitos de ambas familias.**

**A la mañana siguiente, los dos se levantaron súper temprano y salieron de la Mansión caminando rumbo al Instituto de Konoha mientras el líder del clan evocaba una sonrisa que le parecía sospechosa a la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi tenía hartas dudas sobre la reunión que tuvo su padre con el Rokudaime… aunque los resultados de la última misión que tuvieron Neji y Hinata son muy óptimos, decidió esa misma tarde hacerle una propuesta al consejo del clan y ver si estaban de acuerdo a aquella petición que les daba Hiashi.**

**(Inicio del Flashback)**

**Después de la reunión con el Rokudaime, Hiashi se dirigía a la Mansión, y le pide a un sirviente a que citara a todos los miembros del clan a una reunión y ver si aceptan la petición del líder. Mientras todos se cuestionaban acerca de la reunión el líder del clan procede a entregar sus puntos de vista.**

**Muchas gracias por asistir en este encuentro, antes de darles mi petición sobre los primogénitos de la familia principal y la rama secundaria. En primer lugar ustedes saben que Neji es el ninja más audaz y es considerado un genio de parte de mi fallecido hermano que a la vez ha de sentirse muy orgulloso de que le estamos acogiendo como si fuera de la familia principal; y me han informado también que Hinata se ha vuelto más fuerte durante este tiempo aunque estoy muy seguro de que en el futuro será responsable de manejar el clan y mantener a todos los miembros fuertes y a salvo, como futura heredera. Si algo malo llega a sucederme, es cuestión de minutos que ella se encargue de manejar el clan por si sola siempre y cuando no la presionen demasiado siendo la nueva líder. En segundo lugar quiero posponer que de ahora en adelante Neji será el esposo de Hinata, con el único objetivo de mantener el linaje Hyuga, ya que Neji posee la más fuerte sangre Hyuga para ser el principal miembro de la rama secundaria:- Hiashi es interrumpido por uno de los miembros de la familia secundaria para así poder dar su opinión.**

**Si me permite Señor, tengo en cuenta que en preservar el linaje es una buena opción, pero tengo mis dudas en como Neji se deba sentir en cuanto sepa de esto.**

**No tengo dudas acerca de mi decisión , pero si estoy tomando muy en cuenta en como neji se sorprenderá en saber de esto, además estoy siendo muy consiente gracias a que el pasa la mayoría del tiempo entrenando junto a Hinata, sin dejar de lado en como neji se está llevando mejor con los demás miembros del clan**

**¿Qué quiere decir con esto Hiashi-sama?, ¿Acaso está tratando de jugar con las vidas de ambos?**

**No creo que Hiashi-sama este jugando con las vidas de ellos, pero ya se habrán dado cuenta en cómo ellos están interactuando detrás de nuestros ojos:- intervino un miembro de la familia principal**

**Exacto, la única forma de preservar el linaje es esperar a que llegue el día en que mi hija sepa en cómo aceptar los sentimientos del chico y el los de ella, y ver si algún día están preparados para que ellos sean los futuros líderes del clan**

**Aun así no cabe la duda de que Neji sea el protector y el marido de hinata pero, ¿En qué concierne a Neji sobre la elección de que Hinata sea la Futura Heredera de este clan?:- dijo un joven miembro de la familia secundaria**

**Esto quiere decir que si presionan demasiado a Hinata como líder del clan, estaré preparando a Neji para que se responsabilice en el área de trabajo de Hinata siendo una gran ayuda para el clan y la aldea**

**O sea que Neji también tendrá bajo sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser como el…:-dijo el miembro de la familia secundaria mientras es interrumpido por otro miembro del consejo**

**Neji vendría siendo como el consejero y tutor de la heredera, y se hará cargo de los papeleos que el futuro líder tiene que ejercer durante su vida como shinobi**

**Correcto, mientras Neji ejerza el puesto como futuro regente de la familia principal y secundaria, Hinata estará aprendiendo varias cosas que yo les pueda enseñar a neji, de esta forma habrán menos problemas que se ejerzan dentro y fuera del clan, incluido la aldea, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que mi hija y Neji tengan que darse el tiempo de profundizar aún más su relación ya que la vida como shinobis les impide que su relación tenga que seguir avanzando**

**Entiendo muy bien eso Hiashi-sama. Siendo miembro del consejo de la familia principal, les otorgare el apoyo necesario para que ellos tengan que avanzar tanto como para que el destino les depare lo que sucederá dentro de un tiempo.:- dice otro señor medio canoso de la familia secundaria**

**¿Qué dicen los demás? ¿Están dispuestos en ayudarlos a que preserven el linaje?:-dice el líder teniendo en cuenta la extraña presión que se ejercía dentro del consejo, la mayoría estaban de acuerdo porque Neji y Hinata sean primos y de que tengan una relación eso no debería afectarles, pero algunos miembros de la familia secundaria tenían muchas dudas rondando en sus mentes , aunque no querían hacerlas decir en frente de tanta multitud, por lo que todos de inmediato aceptaron la petición del líder del clan, algunos estaban furiosos pero no tenían el derecho de rechazar una petición dada por el cabeza del cabeza del clan Hyuga, ya que la única salida que tenían era aceptar el destino que les tocaba llevar a los primogénitos de ambas familias y ver si Neji y Hinata acepten el compromiso para así poder estar juntos y manejar el clan a la perfección como futuros líderes del clan)**

**Cuente con eso señor, le aseguramos que el preservamiento del linaje será todo un éxito.:- propone un señor de avanzada edad de la rama secundaria**

**Bien, eso sería todo por hoy y muchas gracias por su aprobación, como padre también me hare cargo de que todo salga a la perfección, gracias por su asistencia y pueden retirarse**

**Y con eso el consejo acepta la petición que les propuso el líder del clan y ver si de alguna u otra forma las cosas saldrían como él pensaba.**

**(Fin del Flashback)**

**Mientras Hinata caminaba acompañada de Neji ambos recibían miradas furibundas por los aldeanos y sonrojos por parte de ella, mientras que a él se le escapaban unas risas que a ella le causaban impresión y a la vez sentía una gran calidez al estar cerca de su primo, ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto reírse desde que empezaron a entrenar juntos en la Mansión. En ese momento Hinata sentía como un grupo juvenil de shinobis ebrios de otras aldeas la quedaban mirando (N/A.: como si en realidad quisieran comérsela entera jajajajja XP), Neji la ve de reojo y le lanza una mirada asesina a aquellos quienes se atreverían a tocarle un solo pelo, si tendría que luchar por ella lo haría incluso si le costara la vida solo por protegerla y servir a la familia principal y al clan. Los shinobis retroceden por la reacción del genio Hyuga mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata para que se apurara en llegar lo más pronto posible al instituto ya que cada vez iban ingresando más alumnos de otras aldeas al establecimiento siendo recibidos por sus nuevos y antiguos profesores de la ex academia ninja de konoha. **

**Por suerte a Neji y a hinata les tocó estar en la misma sala de clases en donde empezaron a saludar a sus viejos compañeros de equipo, ya que la gran mayoría de los alumnos son Chunnins y algunos son Jounins egresados para la preparatoria de Anbu. Entre ellos, neji saludaba a Lee y a Tenten quienes vestían el uniforme del establecimiento; Lee vestía con un pantalón de color Azul marino y con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanca al igual que el uniforme de Neji, solo que en el uniforme del genio llevaba una insignia roja con letras amarillas en una de las mangas; y Tenten vestía con una camiseta similar a la que llevaba puesta Lee, más bien es una blusa con encaje alrededor del cuello con una corbata de color rojo, con una falda de color azul marino y zapatos blancos al igual que el uniforme de su amiga Hinata. Mientras Neji saludaba a sus compañeros de equipo, Hinata saludaba a Sasuke, sakura Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Karin, Shino y Kiba que finalmente se le acerco dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga (N/A.: como si se tratara de su novia jejejejejeje XP), la cercanía entre ellos fue muy notoria para el genio de los Hyuga que los observaba con un tono de coraje y furia (N/A.: como si tratasen de quitársela… aquí la cosa se pone pelúa o.o), en ese momento Lee intervino diciéndole:**

**¡Oye amigo, será mejor que te calmes si no quieres armar un gran alboroto en la sala de clases!**

**¡Pero es mi prima!... ¡no permitiré que cualquier tipo, aunque sea un amigo de ella se aproveche de esta forma! ò_ó**

**¡Entiendo que es tu deber protegerla Neji, pero este no es el momento de reaccionar así!... Debes tranquilizarte a no ser que termines fuera del establecimiento:- prosiguió Tenten en defensa del Temperamento de su amigo**

**¡Eso lo sé perfectamente!... ¡No soy tonto como para no darme cuenta de eso Tenten! :- Lee y Tenten comprendieron en ese momento que su amigo estaba realmente "Celoso" como para ver en la forma que estaba reaccionando, aun viendo a su prima muy abrazada de su amigo Kiba, quien al momento decidió liberarse del abrazo que la mantuvo por más de cinco minutos juntos. **

**Neji logró tranquilizarse por un momento mientras que todos veían entrar por la puerta corrediza al director y Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, para darles la bienvenida a todos los alumnos egresados del nuevo año escolar. Cuando Naruto terminaba de darles la bienvenida a todos los alumnos, Kakashi; profesor de Filosofía les hacía clases a los alumnos, algunos de ellos no podían concentrarse en la clase por lo que tenía que llamarles varias veces la atención por ser el primer día de clases. Mientras Neji se quedaba en su puesto "Meditando" por la estúpida conducta que tuvo hace un momento con sus amigos, Hinata estaba ubicada en las orillas de las ventanas, en donde podía ver aquel hermoso jardín del establecimiento, podía ver algunas flores parecidas a las que tenía en su jardín y también podía ver un cerezo tan grande que perdía de vista a los alumnos que pasaban por debajo de él. **

**Antes de finalizar la clase, Neji le hacía llegar a Hinata desde su pupitre una nota que decía:**

"_**Hinata-sama, antes de que salgamos del instituto en la tarde necesito hablar un asunto pendiente con Usted, si no es mucha molestia, juntémonos aquí en el aula a las 05:30 pm. Estaré esperándola a esa hora."**_

_**Neji **_

"_**P.D.: asegúrese de que nadie la vea llegar a la sala por los pasillos y sea precavida ante todo."**_

**Hinata tan solo asintió con la cabeza de que su primo estaría esperándola a la hora acordada. Neji aún tenía dudas de que su prima sintiera algo por ese chico perro, pero de algún modo solucionaría ese problema que tanto le atormentaba.**

**Durante la hora de almuerzo, Sakura y hinata se quedaron en el aula para así poder conversar de cosas relevantes. En ese momento la pelirosa nota a su amiga algo nerviosa y decide preguntarle para salir de la duda:**

**¿Hinata que sucede? al parecer algo te tiene muy preocupada ¿o no?:- Hinata no debía mentirle a su mejor amiga, por lo que decidió en contarle acerca del encuentro que tendría con Neji**

**L-lo que pasa, es que Neji oniisan me dio una nota que decía que t-tenía que hablar algo pendiente conmigo**

**Quizás sea por lo que paso esta mañana, me di cuenta de inmediato en cuanto vi que estaba completamente celoso cuando Kiba te estuvo abrazando por más de cinco minutos, tal vez tu primo trata de ser muy sobreprotector contigo por lo que no le gusta en que te vea abrazada con tu amigo de esa forma**

**P-pero... no creí que Neji oniisan llegaría t-tan lejos por haber actuado de esa forma, n-no sin antes mencionar lo que sucedió el día de ayer, n-no sé si tú me podrías...(sonrojándose y juntando sus dedos índice)**

**Por supuesto, para eso estoy yo para ayudarte, dime que fue lo que sucedió, cuéntame:- Sakura estaba más interesada en el tema por lo que su amiga toma aire para contarle lo que había pasado ese día**

**B-bueno, ayer estaba entrenando con Neji oniisan en el dojo, c-como mi padre había sido convocado a una reunion por el Rokudaime, e-esa misma tarde decidimos dar una pausa a nuestro entrenamiento, mi padre me dijo que le dijera que si me acompañara mañana a conocer el instituto, e-en ese momento... (sonrojándose) s-se acerca demasiado a mi quedando acorralada en la pared l-logrando que apoyara su cuerpo al mío diciéndome al oído que no tenía ningún problema en acompañarme. Estuvimos así por más de seis minutos aun sintiendo como su corazón latía al compás junto con el mío... E-eso me dejo con una duda al saber que mi primo reaccionara de esa forma conmigo... S-sakura necesito que me ayudes con esto, n-no sé si Neji oniisan sienta l-lo mismo por mí... ¿Q-que hago en una situación c-como esta?**

**Pues para serte sincera amiga, yo he visto a Neji muy distraído durante las misiones que tenía junto a su equipo, además le costaba demasiado concentrarse cuando entrenaba junto con Lee en los campos de entrenamiento**

**E-eso quiere decir que el...**

**No hay duda alguna de que él se la pasa mirándote todo el rato escondido cuando te ve entrenar junto a sus compañeros de equipo, en especial cuando Tenten me dice que Neji se está comportando de manera rara cuando el no despega sus ojos al verte... **

**P-pero Neji oniisan siempre había sido muy distante conmigo aun cuando ese día se comportaba de manera extraña c-conmigo**

**Hinata, veo que aun eres incapaz de darte cuenta cuando Neji siente algo por ti, es mejor de que te juntes con el en la tarde para que arreglen esos asuntos, ten por seguro que el será sincero contigo aun cuando no tiene intención de comportarse como aquella mañana cuando el te vio abrazada con tu mejor amigo, simplemente trata de aceptar ese cambio que tuvo contigo esa tarde cuando entrenaban juntos y veras que las cosas tendrán un gran cambio que les beneficiara a ustedes en sus vidas:- y con eso Sakura la abraza para darle todo el consuelo y apoyo que una amiga necesita. Hinata sabe que desde el fondo las cosas estarían mejor si se resuelven conversando.**

**G-gracias por entenderme amiga**

**No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que suceda puedes confiar en mi... eso te lo puedo asegurar:- En ese momento Sakura siente la presencia de alguien que estaba escuchando la conversación desde afuera, sin duda era Neji que no se quería perder de la conversación que tenía su prima junto a su mejor amiga.-: Bien Hinata, espero que las cosas que tienes que resolver con tu primo resulten y no tengas miedo si le tienes que hablarle, ten por seguro que el sabrá escucharte y comprenderte como es debido ¿está bien?, ¡Adiós y que tengas un gran día!**

**En ese momento Neji desaparece del lugar en cuanto ve a Sakura aproximarse a la puerta corrediza, mientras ella se preguntaba de manera picara al salir:**

**¿Qué bicho le habrá picado como para escuchar todo lo que había hablado con Hinata? Bueno de todas formas el sabrá como manejar las riendas del asunto XP**

**Al llegar la tarde, los alumnos se retiraron del instituto para irse a sus casas y algunos se quedaban a entrenar en los campos de entrenamientos, menos dos..., ya que Neji estaría esperando a que su prima llegara a la sala. Cuando Hinata se retira de la oficina de la inspectora general Tsunade, se asegura de que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos que estuviese observándola, así que no tuvo problemas en llegar a la sala sin ser detectada por alguien en los pasillos, además todos los profesores se retiraban a las 05:30pm, menos el director que se quedaba en su oficina revisando la asistencia de todos los alumnos que se corrían de clases en el instituto. Para el director ese era un problema menos; ya que eso le hacía recordar cuando él se escapaba de clases con sus amigos cuando Iruka sensei les gritaba por la ventana de que regresaran a la academia y pasaba los tiempos libres con Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Akamaru leyendo revistas Manga y comiendo en el dojo de la academia ninja.**

**Por otra parte, Hinata ingresaba al aula pidiéndole disculpas a Neji por la demora y en ese momento Neji decide romper el silencio para resolver ese asunto que tanto le incomodaba en horas de clases.**

**Hinata-sama, ¿Usted sabe la razón del porque necesito hablarle?**

**Etto… más o menos, p-pero ¿Para qué me necesitabas Niisan?**

**Como Ud. verá, simplemente quería preguntarle algunas cosas pero necesito que seas sincera al responderme**

**N-no te entiendo… ¿Q-qué quieres decir c-con eso?:- Neji se acercaba cada vez más hacia su prima mientras ella retrocedía de él, quedando ambos acorralados en las últimas mesas del aula. Hinata sentía a su primo cada vez más cerca de ella que no podía evitar de hacer contacto visual con él, observándola con ternura en espera de una respuesta-:¿N-niisan?**

**Quería preguntarle si en verdad sientes algo por tu amigo Kiba:- ¡Maldición! / La forma en que Hinata miraba a su primo es tan tierna y cálida maldiciéndose a él mismo de que sus impulsos lo controlen como aquella tarde cuando se quedaron entrenando juntos, pero pronto ese pecado terminaría por derrumbarse en cuanto sepa la respuesta de la heredera. Hinata muy decidida, le responde tratando de no estar nerviosa en frente a él. (N/A.: Mentira… está completamente nerviosa, ya saben que ella es así jejejejeje n.n)**

**N-neji oniisan… como puedes ver y-yo no siento n-nada por él, aun c-cuando Lee y Tenten me c-contaron en como actuaste e-esta mañana y pues tal vez deberías recapacitar u-un poco en como poder controlar tu conducta, además gracias a la ayuda de Shino-kun y Kiba-kun en los e-entrenamientos… M-me convertí en alguien que s-supiera como mantener el l-liderazgo del clan, al menos es lo m-mínimo que puedo hacer p-para así poder ser útil en algo:- Neji se acerca un poco para así tomar la barbilla de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos con una ternura que nunca pudo ver en su primo durante tanto tiempo, casi se palpaba las respiraciones de ambos, él… teniendo el deseo de saber si ella le correspondería sus sentimientos y ella buscándole una oportunidad para que su corazón hablara por ella.**

**Entonces dígame… ¿Qué es lo que siente Usted por mí?:- El chico la observaba con deseo mientras ella trataba de buscar una respuesta a su corazón que latía mil por hora**

**N-neji oniisan, la verdad n-no sé cómo responderte p-porque yo…, t-tengo miedo de que no sepa c-como corresponder tus sentimientos… m-me siento un poco c-confundida con esto Y.Y (sollozando):- A Neji le dolía verla llorar de esa forma y más aún cuando las dudas la estaban torturando, decidió calmarla acercándose más a su rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que la hacían ver más tierna a él, aun con ese suave sonrojo que se posa en sus mejillas. Ambos estaban muy juntos, que se sentía el fresco aliento de Hinata, acercando poco a poco su rostro, casi rozando sus labios con los de ella, quería liberar todas las dudas que la estaban atormentando y aun así, Neji tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que en verdad la amaba y la quería más que a una prima. En ese momento la mira fijamente a los ojos y le dice:**

**Si en verdad necesitas que despeje todas tus dudas y corresponda tus sentimientos lo haré siempre y cuando Usted corresponda los míos:- En ese momento Hinata siente como los labios de Neji entran en contacto con los suyos de forma apasionada, tentativa y a la vez cautivadora (N/A.: miiiich! que le pongo arto color al romance XP) dejando de lado todo el maldito orgullo que sentía hacia su propio clan, así que prosigue en profundizar más el beso con una lujuria que no podía evitar en controlar, Hinata extiende sus brazos abrazando su cuello y acariciando suavemente su cabeza y cada hebra de su largo cabello, Hinata al fin sentía que tenía la oportunidad de amar al hombre con quien ha estado conviviendo por años en su clan y dejar de lado todas las ilusiones y sentimientos que sentía por Naruto. Neji no se quedaba atrás por las caricias que su prima le estaba dando, prosigue en abrazarla y acariciar su delgada cintura para así sentir el cálido contacto del cuerpo de Hinata con el suyo. **

**Las caricias no cesaban y los besos cada vez se hacían más profundos y necesitados, así que el genio deja por un momento de besar sus labios y continua avanzando besando su cuello, saboreando a cada instante el dulce sabor de esa piel que tanto deseaba durante tanto tiempo. A él le fascinaba escuchar cada uno de sus delicados gemidos por cada beso y caricia que le proporcionaba a su prima; como la sala de clases estaba a oscuras y ya se hacía de noche, Neji toma la iniciativa de desabotonar su blusa mientras que Hinata le devolvía cada caricia que le proporcionaba Neji, ella no quería quedarse atrás tampoco, y comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la camiseta a su primo besando su perfecto abdomen; a ambos les resultaba incomodo estar apoyados a las orillas de las mesas, así que Neji subió a Hinata para que se recostara en las mesas besando su contorneada y delicada figura, al genio casi no le quedaba aliento y prosiguió a acariciarle los muslos mientras que los gemidos de la heredera eran cada vez más suplicantes por todo lo que su amado le provocaba, cada caricia que se sentía era como un fierro caliente.**

**Mientras se seguían besando en la sala de clases, Neji opto por desabrochar lentamente su brasier hasta quedar perplejo por ver los senos de su prima. Nada le importaba en la vida más que estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, le importaba pasar su tiempo con ella que estarlo gastando en ese estúpido clan (bueno, al menos eso pensaba el). Hinata a cada instante gemía por sentir una de las manos de su primo asomarse hacia su seno derecho, mientras que la otra mano la tenía para tomarla por debajo de la cintura y besar su vientre con gran ferocidad que Hinata se sentía derretir entre los brazos fuertes de su primo, el placer gritaba en ellos para perder de una vez por todas el autocontrol y romper las reglas del clan, que los mantenían presos de su libertad... podrían hasta incluso huir de la aldea… todo porque el amor de ellos diera frutos y así conseguir rehacer sus vidas a la distancia de los ojos que piensan que su amor no es apropiado para los demás, todo porque los aldeanos saben que ellos son primos, son familia y nada de eso es correcto, no para ellos, aun cuando el clan tiene en mente comprometerlos en matrimonio por aceptar la petición del líder del clan Hyuga… Eso sí, llegara el momento en cuanto regrese juntos a la Mansión y supieran de la famosa noticia que cambiaría por completo sus vidas. Neji poco a poco paso la mano que tenía en su seno para así poder arrebatarle su falda y quedar con la única prenda íntima de vestir, mientras que Hinata se deshacía de los pantalones del chico con gran agilidad, pues cada minuto y hora que pasaba se hacían eternos para ambos; lo único que deseaban en conseguir era amarse a toda costa (aun estando en el establecimiento), sin importar las barreras que se les presentase en la vida. **

**Hinata solo pensaba en lo que su primo estaba a punto de hacer, sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos que unificaran sus almas a tal punto de quedar exhaustos; en los ojos de ella se reflejaba una decisión que el chico prosiguió en quitarle suavemente su última prenda de vestir, quedando completamente expuesta a unirse con Neji si o si, Hinata se deshizo lentamente de sus bóxer el cual Neji se acomodó mejor para así poder entrar en ella y teniendo en cuenta que no debía ser brusco con ella. El chico vio como ella se relajaba mientras empezaba a entrar de forma lenta y pausada; una punzada de dolor hizo que Hinata gritara lo más mínimo como para que no se escuchara fuerte en la sala de clases, el chico se acerca susurrándole al oído diciéndole:**

**Ssshhh..., no tengo la más mínima intensión de herirte Hinata-sama**

**(entre jadeos) N-no seas tan brusco p-por favor:- le decía mientras colocaba sus manos arañando su espalda**

**Solo al inicio se siente así, no te preocupes..., no tendré compasión una vez que el dolor acabe..., déjame el resto a mí..., porque de aquí no habrá marcha atrás… ¿entendido?**

**N-neji o-niis...:- En ese momento Neji la besa con furia y deseo sujetando sus muñecas, las embestidas aumentan con un ritmo que sería adecuado para ambos, el chico sentía como el placer lo cegaba a tal punto que su prima quería más de él, por lo que el chico prosiguió a aumentar el volumen de las embestidas mientras que las piernas de Hinata se enredaban en su contorneada cintura Haciendo que el chico jadeara a tal punto de que ella gritara de placer. Esa dulce sensación que su prima sentía la hacía ver las nubes del cielo, sus cuerpos ya llegaban al clímax y el calor que se sentía en el ambiente los hacía sentirse dentro del paraíso. Neji terminaba tumbado en el cuerpo de su prima agotado tanto cuando Hinata se da cuenta de sentir unos pasos acercarse hacia el aula, por lo que tuvo que advertirle a Neji de que reaccionara rápido antes de estar en graves problemas. El chico parecía medio adormilado por lo que ella tuvo que darle una ligera palmada en la espalda para que se despertara... nada resultaba en despertarlo por lo que se le vino la idea en tirar uno de los mechones que tenía sobre su pecho, y con eso el chico pudo reaccionar preguntándole a ella:**

**(despierta medio adormilado) naaah!... ¿q-qué sucede?**

**Neji oniisan debemos irnos de aquí, alguien se está acercando a la sala:- su tono de voz parecía preocupante, por lo que Neji no hizo caso omiso a su prima ya que ella empezaba a asustarse de que los encontrara alguien.**

**pero si no siento la presencia de nadie más que la de nosotros:- contestaba afirmando su respuesta**

**¡O-oniisan hazme caso! s-sabes que lo que te e-estoy diciendo no es un juego**

**En ese momento a Naruto se le había olvidado en recoger el libro de clases de la sala del segundo C, en donde estaban ubicados Neji y Hinata. El director se acerca cada vez más hacia su objetivo por lo que prosigue en abrir la puerta corrediza de la sala y prende algunas de las luces resultando ser testigo de aquel panorama que se presentaba al fondo de las últimas mesas. **

**Hinata no creo que nadie venga a inspeccionar en el aul...:- Neji traga saliva en seco aun estando recostado desnudo encima de su prima justo cuando ellos ven a Naruto con los ojos hechos como plato al verlos así de juntos, como antes Hinata se desmayaba al estar tan cerca de Naruto fue este mismo quien consiguió la escala mayor de 10 de sonrojo por desmayarse al ver a Neji y a Hinata intimando en la sala quedando completamente inconsciente (N/A.: XD menudo Hokage que resulto ser XP). En ese momento Hinata decide llamarle la atención a Neji a que se vistieran lo más rápido posible para escapar del establecimiento ya que en la Mansión les tendría una buena noticia que alegraría sus dias, no para el Director del instituto por haber presenciado ese extraño panorama en la sala de clases. En fin pues... los primos decidieron irse lo más rápido posible del establecimiento llegando a un pequeño parque para tomar un ligero descanso:**

**Bueno Hinata tenías razón, lamento no haberte creído porque sabias que el director se acercaba solo para recoger el libro de clases:- intento sonar un poco calmado**

**L-lo que más me preocupa oniisan, e-es que mi padre no estará para nada de c-contento de que lleguemos tarde a la Mansión:- respondía más nerviosa de lo que estaba anteriormente aun así con un miedo que se le hacia difícil de ocultar**

**Pues ya veremos en cuanto tengamos que planear una excusa como para que no se dé cuenta de que nos quedamos hasta tarde en el instituto... trata de confiar en mi por esta vez ¿de acuerdo?, yo sé cómo poder solucionar esto de alguna forma**

**oniisan e-eso no es solo lo que me tiene preocupada, ¿Q-que pensara Naruto de esto? La única razón que se es que ambos seremos expulsados del establecimiento y eso a Otousan no le agradara mucho que digamos**

**No te preocupes, de seguro que Naruto pensara en algo como para que no seamos expulsados del instituto, él no es tan idiota como para dejar que nosotros seamos expulsados tan fácilmente, ya verás que todo estará mejor para mañana si las cosas se resuelven conversando, eso te lo puedo asegurar:- su voz esta vez sonaba más decidida que nunca por lo que eso a Hinata le tranquilizaba un poco al saber que su primo siempre estaría ayudándola a resolver todo tipo de conflicto que se les presente. **

**G-gracias oniisan :- le responde ocultando su tímida sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara al momento de ver los ojos de su primo**

**Para mí es un placer ayudarle Hinata-sama, es mejor que regresemos a la Mansión antes de que la preocupación de Hiashi-sama no se derrumbe al vernos:- trato de sonar lo más agradable que pudo como para que Hinata riera un poco y él le mostrara su sonrisa que lo hacía verlo más guapo aun. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las puertas del recinto de la mansión, un sirviente de la rama secundaria los estaría esperando junto a Hanabi que estaba más preocupada de su hermana mayor diciéndole.**

**Oneesan ¿dónde estabas? estaba súper preocupada por ti. ¿Qué hacías a estas horas de la noche con Neji oniisan después de salir del instituto?:- preguntaba arqueando una ceja, Hinata tenía miedo en responder por lo que se tuvo que tragar las palabras en cuanto Neji respondía diciéndole a la hermana menor de la heredera:**

**No se preocupe Hanabi-sama, yo simplemente invite a su hermana a que comiéramos algunos dulces en un almacén después de habernos quedado en el instituto estudiando para las lecciones que tendríamos dentro de unos dias:- su voz la hacía sonar lo más normal posible como para que la chica se creyera esa gran mentira que acababa de ingeniar el joven Bounke. La chica suspiro aliviada observando de reojo a su hermana mayor que estaba cubriéndose detrás de la espalda de su primo con un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**Uuuufff menos mal u_u, yo al menos juraba que Uds. se quedaron en la sala haciendo algunas "cosillas malas" en especial :- trato de sonar lo más picara posible como para que Hinata se sonrojara más de lo normal O/O mientras que su primo le lanzaba una mirada de curiosidad ante la extraña actitud que Hanabi tenía arqueando una ceja, mientras que el sirviente intervino dirigiéndose a Neji y a la heredera: **

**Lamento mucho interrumpir su plática pero Hiashi-sama los espera en su despacho:- Hinata se sentía cabizbaja mientras que su primo detectaba en su blanquecina mirada el nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar, así que para que Hanabi no se preocupara tanto de ella Neji le dice:**

**Hanabi-sama, por lo que recuerdo ¿usted no había decidido en juntarse con sus compañeros de equipo para poder iniciar el entrenamiento nocturno con Mitarashi Anko?:- en cierta medida a Hanabi se le había olvidado en tener que reunirse con su sensei para poder entrenar junto a sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que decide en ir corriendo al despacho de su padre para que le diera el permiso de irse a entrenar junto a su sensei, el simplemente asintió por lo que su hija se va directo a su recamara para preparar el equipo de entrenamiento saliendo disparada por los pasillos de la mansión despidiéndose de su hermana, su primo y el sirviente de la rama secundaria deseándole mucha suerte en su entrenamiento. **

**El sirviente acompaña a Neji y a Hinata al despacho en donde Hiashi-sama estaría esperándolos. Los jóvenes ingresaron saludando al líder del clan con una reverencia en señal de respeto, mientras les ofrece tomar asiento, Hinata trata de no parecer tan nerviosa en frente de su padre en cuanto Neji le pregunta al cabeza del clan:**

**Hiashi-sama ¿a qué se debe el honor de llamarnos a nosotros en su despacho?**

**Neji, como te habrás dado cuenta los he llamado para comunicarles algo que el consejo y yo tenemos pensado en hacer de acuerdo a sus expectativas para el futuro**

**P-pero padre, n-no entiendo a qué viene todo esto**

**Tiene que ver el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendrás que manejar el liderazgo de este clan sin dejar de lado que, de ahora en adelante Neji será tu consejero para que no te cueste demasiado en manejar a todos los miembros del clan**

**¿Consejero? pero Hiashi-sama yo soy un miembro del Bounke, ese cargo no está a mi alcance como para que yo le ayude a hinata-sama en ese ámbito**

**Neji, tu eres considerado por mí y por tu padre un genio dentro de este clan y estoy seguro que sabrás como manejar esta situación en el futuro, por eso yo mismo autorizo en tener que prepararte para que seas un fiel consejero y tutor para la heredera del clan, no dejando de lado que Hinata todavía tiene que seguir su camino como shinobi y tu también. Es por eso que el consejo y yo tenemos preparado en hacer algo que a ustedes les beneficiara mucho para que no se les haga difícil en ejercer el liderazgo como futuros líderes del clan Hyuga**

**pues para mi sería un honor en ayudar a la heredera como futura líder, además también estoy dispuesto en aprender todo lo que este a mi alcance, ya sea asuntos sobre política y mantenimiento del clan **

**Bueno, sé que estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo en aceptar este cargo, ¿Qué te parece al saber de esto hija?**

**S-si padre, estoy muy orgullosa de que Neji oniisan me ayude en esto, c-como Ud. debe saber, y-yo no estoy dispuesta a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, p-prometo no fallarles nunca y c-cuando yo prometo algo, nunca me atrevería en r-romper una promesa:- dijo con un gran tono de seguridad en su voz**

**Está bien... pues les diré lo que el consejo y yo decidimos para ustedes, de ahora en adelante bajo mi autorización, están oficialmente comprometidos para ejercer el liderazgo del clan, de esta forma su trabajo como futuros líderes no les será demasiado difícil una vez que mi decisión ha sido tomada algunos miembros del clan están completamente dispuestos a ayudarlos en sus quehaceres, siempre y cuando me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de esto ¿Qué les parece?**

**Hiashi-sama ¿en verdad está siendo muy consciente acerca de la decisión que acaba de tomar?:-Neji en realidad quedo sorprendido al escuchar y Hinata solo pensaba que acaso era mentira lo que acababa de escuchar o no **

**P-pero padre... ¿p-para cuando se efectuara esto?**

**La celebración de su boda se realizara dentro del próximo mes, así que dentro de este mismo periodo ustedes aprovecharan cada minuto en entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo y realizar misiones al exterior de la aldea... de hecho en cuanto llegue el día de la celebración le pediré a un sirviente de la familia principal a citar a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo y a sus respectivos eso, si está bien en que no les moleste a ustedes**

**P-padre... en verdad no sé qué decir (tratando de no sollozar en frente del líder del clan Y-V)**

**Hiashi-sama dígame que esto no es mentira O.o:- Neji se puso un poco ansioso y sorprendido por aquella sorpresa que su tío le acababa de decir**

**Neji, ¿Tú crees que un líder le mentiría a su propio sobrino?, solo déjame preguntarte si... ¿aceptas a Hyuga Hinata como futura esposa?**

**Por supuesto, de eso no hay duda alguna señor:- Neji nunca había estado tan contento en su vida y solo faltaba escuchar la respuesta de la heredera**

**Y tu Hinata ¿estas dispuesta a aceptar a Neji como futuro esposo hasta que la muerte los separe (N/A.: weeenaaaa ahora el suegrito Hyuga Hiashi se las da de sacerdote jajajajja XP)**

**S-si padre acepto, a-acepto casarme con Neji:- Hasta Hinata no aguantaba las ganas de llorar pero de felicidad al saber que estaría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, bueno y... digamos que el futuro "Suegro" logro marcar una sonrisa que sorprendía a los jóvenes, una sonrisa que lograría en que su plan diera resultado dentro de un tiempo.**

**Bien chicos, me alegro mucho en que dentro del día de su boda tendrán que firmar para que estén oficialmente comprometidos, solamente me interesaba saber si aceptaban y como no logro ver dudas acerca de su decisión, pueden retirarse y tengan en cuenta que les doy mi más grata bendición...**

**Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama por permitirme estar al lado de la mujer que más amo, la protegeré con mi vida si es debido.**

**G-gracias padre por darme la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que más quiero, g-gracias por todo**

**Está bien, tómense la tarde para descansar:- Y así los jóvenes se retiran dándose un abrazo fuera del despacho, los dos se reían de felicidad y más aun teniendo la oportunidad de darse un apasionado beso en medio del pasillo**

**N-no puedo creer q-que esto sea cierto niisan:- lloraba de felicidad**

**Yo tampoco,... pedro al menos Hiashi-sama nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos:- la besa dulcemente en los labios, estaba realmente orgulloso de estar con alguien que lo amaba en cualquier tipo de circunstancias que, a pesar de todo... "ESAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" se solucionarían al día siguiente (N/A.: ya saben a lo que me refiero XP)**

**Esa misma noche Naruto despierta gritando a causa de un golpe que recibió en la cabeza, Shikamaru llevaba consigo un bate de beisbol preguntándole:**

**Que problemático ¿Y a estas horas de la noche te la pasas tirado durmiendo en el pasillo de la sala Hokage-sama?:-digo con un tono de pereza en su voz**

**No es eso Shikamaru, es solo que... (mientras tanto Hacia recuerdo de lo que había visto anteriormente en la sala "aquella escena tan poco ética" que digamos que logro quedar tumbado en el suelo en pocos segundos después de que "ciertas personitas" aprovechaban la ocasión de escapar antes de que el Hokage despertara de nuevo)**

**(bostezando) ¿Qué ha pasado?...**

**mmmm... no es nada... solo que me sentía un poco mal después de hacer las revisiones de los libros de clases,... ya sabes, el "famoso estrés":- dijo con un tono de disimulo en sus palabras, no es tan fácil disimular ante un gran estratega como Shikamaru... logrando que este se creyera la gran mentira que acababa de inventar-: ¿Y tú que haces rondando por aquí?**

**Pues... pase a recoger un libro de la biblioteca, subí por las escaleras, pase a la sala y lo encontré a Usted medio inconsciente, como no veía ningún objeto para despertarlo... encontré este bate y con el grito que planto supe que ya estaba despierto**

**Bueno y "GRACIAS" por despertarme de esa forma... mañana necesito arreglar un "asunto" que tengo pendiente para mañana en la mañana**

**Está bien, si insiste en que me valla pues nos vemos mañana... Adiós**

**Adiós Shikamaru, espero que no estés molesto por lo que te dije, como puedes ver "ESTE NO ES MI GRAN DÍA QUE DIGAMOS":- dijo sobándose el tremendo chichón que tenía en su cabeza .(o_-)`**

**Ok... nos vemos Hokage-sama**

**Desde ese momento Naruto puso a trabajar su cabeza para solucionar ese ligero problema que tenía en su cabeza (no es acerca del golpe que recibió por parte de Shikamaru para que despertara, sino sobre los mejores alumnos, Neji y Hinata) y ver si acabarían solucionando las cosas de manera diplomática. El hokage apenas pudo conciliar el sueño en su despacho por lo que tendría un día muy agitado para mañana. Al día siguiente los primos se dirigían camino rumbo al establecimiento por lo que, al llegar a la sala, el Hokage estaba hablando un poco con los alumnos del segundo C, mientras Neji y hinata se quedaron congelados en el umbral de la puerta corrediza al ver al Hokage, Naruto se despide de sus alumnos llamándoles la atención a aquellos que no ingresaban en la sala:**

**¡Ustedes Dos!... los necesito en mi despacho AHORA... ¡ENTENDIDO!:- dijo en un tono medio molesto**

**¡Si señor! :- respondieron al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose al despacho del Hokage, mientras que en el aula algunos de sus amigos se preguntaban en que problemas se habrán metido esos dos incluyendo a Sakura. Naruto tras presenciar las caras de ambos, la incertidumbre rondaban en sus mentes por lo que el Hokage decide dar partido a sus palabras de un grito, haciendo que Hinata se asustara colocándose detrás de su primo avergonzada de lo que ella y su primo hicieron la noche anterior en el aula** **(N/A.: o.o Aquí se armó la gorda O.O).**

**¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE USTEDES SE QUEDARON EN EL AULA INTIMANDO A ESAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?:- su tono parecía más molesto de lo normal**

**Hokage-sama, si usted me permite explicarle acerca de est...:- Neji no acaba de terminar lo que decía por lo que fue interrumpido nuevamente por el Hokage**

**No necesito explicaciones, ustedes ya saben que el tener que intimar en el instituto está estrictamente prohibido, aun cuando no se me ocurra de expulsarlos a ambos de aquí:- Hinata habla en defensa del tema**

**(nerviosa) H-hokage-sama, c-como puede ver, e-esto es responsabilidad mía y de Neji, por favor le sugerimos que e-esto no se volverá a repetir, a-a menos tenga consideración que Neji y yo debemos permanecer en el instituto para continuar c-con nuestros estudios y terminar el año escolar...**

**Naruto tras recapacitar un poco aquellas palabras, sabía muy bien que no debía reaccionar de manera tan impotente en frente de los alumnos Hyuga; sabía que Neji es considerado por todos un genio y buen estratega por lo que Shikamaru resulto ser un alumno muy competitivo con el siendo uno de los mejores alumnos que tenía en su establecimiento ya que para Naruto ambos eran la lluvia de ideas personal que tenía a su cargo y Hinata una experta en medicina y pomadas seguida de Sakura, por lo que no estaría nada mal de que en el futuro llegase a ser una estupenda alumna como ninja médico. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Naruto trato de ver el lado bueno de esto, ya que sería injusto expulsar a dos de sus mejores alumnos del instituto, sabiendo muy bien que el clan Hyuga tendrá que hacer algo al respecto con ellos, por lo que el Hokage les dice:**

**Bueno... si ustedes se dejaron llevar en la sala y no podían evitarlo... deberían hacer esto en su casa, ya que sería injusto para mí y para ustedes expulsarlos del establecimiento, ya que puedo ver que tendrán un buen futuro en su vidas como shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas:- dijo tratando de sonar lo más agradable posible haciendo que sus alumnos se sorprendieran ante la extraña conducta que tenía el Hokage**

**¿E-eso quiere decir que usted n-nos perdona?:- dijo Hinata sorprendida**

**Hokage-sama ¿no estará hablando en serio o sí?:-Neji sí que tenía la cabeza con hartas dudas, pero no quería hacerlas hablar al Hokage**

**Por supuesto que hablo en serio, con una estricta condición que va "PARA AMBOS"...no quiero que esta escena se vuelva a repetir, ¡ENTENDIDO!**

**S-si señor:- Hinata al fin dio un suspiro de alivio dando una reverencia de agradecimiento al Hokage seguida de Neji u.u, pensando en que no quería terminar siendo expulsada con su primo (N/A.: imaginen... si ambos terminaran siendo expulsados del establecimiento, Hiashi hubiese plantado el grito a los cuatro vientos ante tal situación O.O) **

**Tenga por seguro Hokage-sama que esto no volverá a suceder:- Neji lo dijo con un agradado mientras sonreía hacia su prima, mientras que Hinata ocultaba su sonrojo detrás de su espalda**

**Eso espero para ambos, ahora pueden retirarse de mi despacho...Tengo que realizar algunos informes y no quiero que por mi culpa lleguen atrasados, por lo que les daré un pase para que ingresen a clases... así podremos tener menos problemas sin que su profesor venga acá a mi despacho y me regañe de nuevo, tengan y buena suerte con sus estudios.:- les dice mientras que le entrega el pase de ingreso a Neji y a Hinata, así ambos podrían ingresar fácilmente al aula y no terminar afuera de los pasillos.**

**¡Gracias Hokage-sama!:- dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo en que se retiraban del despacho tomados de la mano, mientras que el hokage daba un suspiro de alivio sentado en frente a su escritorio pensando en voz alta diciendo:**

**¡ SER HOKAGE NO ES TAN FÁCIL DE LO QUE ME IMAGINE...INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON UN CENTENAR DE ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES EN EL INSTITUTO! KAMI-SAMA DAME PACIENSIA CON ESTA GENTE POR FAVORDATTEBAYO! ¡ NO QUIERO TERMINAR VIEJO EN ESTE LUGAR ASI DE JOVEN! TT-TT**

**Bueno en resumen, las clases parecían lo más normal posible ya que los amigos de Neji y Hinata no dejaban de preguntar por lo ocurrido, el hokage se quejaba en su despacho a mas no dar, pasaron los dias, ambos seguían entrenando en la mansión y salían de misión con sus compañeros de equipo, hasta que llego el día de la celebración de la boda de los primogénitos de ambas familias, por lo que Hanabi se puso más contenta de la pareja... esperando a que llegase el día en que su hermana mayor le diese un "SOBRINO(A)". Se casaron, sus amigos llegaron a inundar la mansión con lágrimas de felicidad, Chouji casi se comía todo lo que quedaba del pastel de bodas por lo que sus amigos lo tuvieron que sacar rodando por los pasillos de la mansión, tuvieron una pequeña hija llamada Hyuga Kizumi, la tía chica (o sea Hanabi) andaba más contenta porque así tendría a alguien a quien mimar y jugar durante sus ratos libres en la mansión y el táitíta (o sea el abuelo Hiashi) resulto siendo muy guagüero con la niña, así sus vidas tendrían un gran cambio al tener una pequeña hija y ejerciendo el liderazgo en el c**

**lan sin dejar de lado que su vida como shinobi era lo más pacifica posible y así Neji consiguió vivir la vida con Hinata que le sería fiel hasta la muerte y ella soñar con que no llegase el día en que se lo arrebatasen de las manos (N/A.: bueno estoy siendo un poco pesimista con el final pero hago lo mejor que puedo para que me salga bien :D)... Y resulta que lograron ser una familia muy feliz y consiguieron demostrar que el amor fraternal es mucho más fuerte cuando se consigue en taparles la boca a aquellos que piensan que algo así no iba a resultar, luchando contra el destino para así conseguir toda la felicidad que se merecen al saber que nada ni nadie los separaría en sus vidas como futuros líderes del clan Hyuga. (N/A.: mucho bla bla bla...qué más da jajajajja XP)**

**Fin****.**

**(N/A.: Espero que les haya gustado, el final me costó un poquito pero quise finalizar la historia así... bien, se despide de antemano Marthithazs_Hyuuga... Sayonara minna {adiós a todos} XD)**


End file.
